


The Forgetters' Club

by passionettewriter



Series: Spitfire Approved (Onsies Shotsies Shortsies Stories) [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionettewriter/pseuds/passionettewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You probably read a lot of these stories where Wally forgets Valentines's Day. Even so, please give mines a shot. </p><p>Summary: Wally forgets Valentine's Day! Again. For the fifth time. Yeesh Wally, Artemis is so gonna hand it to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgetters' Club

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY~!!! :D

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"...abe..."

Rmh...

"...Babe..."

Rmmh--"mhh"

"Babe, wake up." Art... Artemis?

"Mhh, five more minutes..." says Wally in his sleep. He feels something continuously touching his cheek. The touch on his cheek feels very gingerly, but the moment was short lived before it appears again, almost like a pattern.

"Wally..." And cue the sweet, caressing touch on his cheek once again. This time, leaving a trail that was going a little farther that his chin.

"Hmm... Wah, wh... Whoa, WHOA!" Wally wakes up immediately when he realizes that his blonde girlfriend is kissing a little farther than his neck. He then realizes what kind of situation he's in. Despite the enough space they have in their bed for them both, Artemis was closely lying on top of him, chest to chest--both of them braless (but of course, Wally doesn't wear bras)--and legs tangled together. Her blonde mane was set loose and she was wearing his favorite red pajama t-shirt that displayed the logo of his favorite superhero, which fit loosely against her slender figure.

Acting as if Wally hadn't jumped in shocked, Artemis continues kissing him away in any place that she could find expose, while fiddling with the hem of his sweatpants.

Wally nervously chokes out a few "um's" before his hands finds his girlfriend's and gently pulls them away from his sweatpants."Wha--What are you doing?" Don't get him wrong, it's not as if he wasn't ready for this. They had done it before... Last year. It's just that he hasn't done it in a long time. A really, really long time. Yeah, that's probably what it was.

Artemis gives him a look that somehow mockingly "TUH"ed at him. She then answers him as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "Your present." She then bites her rosy tinted color lips before they make contact with his.

Wally's mind goes blank and he can't concentrate on anything but the moment, the kiss, and Artemis' beautiful smoky gray eyes that would just peek at him in some parts of their long kiss. When they finally part, he could think clearly once again. He notices that his shirt was now lying on the floor next to their bed, to them, and that they both are now sitting in a position that exposes Artemis' smooth legs beside him. He then realizes something.

"Wait a minute, my present? What's the special occasion?"

 

* * *

 

Wally doubted that he would be able to get into his old hideout, Mount Justice, but yet here he stands inside the cave and it still looks just the same as it had been 5 years ago. He doesn't want to wake up anyone around this time, half an hour past midnight, so he wanders around the cave and its many halls quietly.

Wally was here in Mount Justice because he had been kicked out of his own apartment by Artemis. He didn't realize what was happening or why she was so upset when she was dragging him towards the door until the minute after he was locked out. A girl greeted Wally as she passed by him in the hall of the apartment complex, only to say goodnight as she entered into the apartment door that was next to his.

Admittedly, it wasn't the fact that this girl was wearing the most girliest outfit in the most girliest colors of the world, nor was it the headband that she wore, which had antennas and hearts attached to the ends of them, that gave it fully away. It was the fact she greeted him a "Happy Valentine's Day" that made him cuss, realizing that he was such an ass for letting his girlfriend down on Valentine's Day, again, for the fifth time. He apologized and knocked on the door so many times, but Artemis wouldn't answer, let alone let him in. After a few more knocks and "sorry"s he was asked that he would either be quiet or to leave by the owner of the apartment house. Having no where else to go (except his favorite uncle's place, but he doesn't want to bother him at this hour. Especially since he was getting ready to be a dad.), he went to Mount Justice.

So now Wally is just here inside his old hideout roaming the halls like a wandering spirit. Okay, not really, but you get the point.

 

* * *

 

Wally stumbles into the stomach of Mount Justice, the kitchen. He realizes he's not alone when flicks on the kitchen lights.

"Bats, what are you doing here?"

Batman was sitting next to the kitchen counter that is placed in the middle of the kitchen. He is quietly, and almost as if sadly, dipping a chocolate chip cookie in his small cup or milk. "Oh, you know, making sure that the team is alright... And stuff." He frowns a little too sadly when his cookie decides to pull off a titanic move by plunging into the bottom of the milk ocean, only to never be seen again (for the moment).

Wally stays quiet for a minute before he decides to say something, "Did you forget Valentine's Day too?"

"Yup."

 

* * *

 

Two strange things happened tonight for Wally: First of all, he couldn't believe that he forgot Valentine's Day again for the fifth time. How could his Jimmy Neutron-like brain forget such an important day every year? Second of all, he found a friend in Batman. HE FOUND A FRIEND IN BATMAN. Which was way beyond weird because Wally was so afraid of Batman five years ago when he was still helping save the world as Kid Flash, but yet, he was cool with it.

That night Wally and Batman talked about all of the other Valentine's Day that they had missed, including the recent one when all of a sudden--

"Dick?" Wally asks when he sees a familiar figure coming into the kitchen. He knows it's his best friend but he just had to ask.

"Hey Wal." Dick says with small smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just making sure that the team is alright... And stuff." Like father, like son. Well, adoptive father and adopted son.

"Let me guess, you forgot Valentine's Day too?" Batman said as he spins his marshmallow filled hot cocoa with a tea spoon.

Robin slowly hangs his head down and nods to them from that position.

"Well, join the club," Wally says as he pulls a chair out from the kitchen counter, "We've got marshmallows and hot cocoa."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to hit that kudos button, if ya like~~! ;)
> 
> Don't forget to comment me too! You can help me fix errors if ya like...


End file.
